Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The series begins with a mysterious man appearing at a professor's house on a stormy night. He leaves him with the genes of a girl and requests for a pair of identical twins. He then asks him to take care of the twins for nine years and mentions what their future holds - they will be injected with Mei Yue Yin, and they will have to face the demonic Bloodlines in order to fulfill a prophecy. He finally takes his leave after a short conversation, promising to meet again after 9 years. The professor attempts to create the twin clones from the genes however, a fault in the system causes him to be surprised as a third clone ends up being created: Zhao Yan, Xi Yan and Yue Jian. The children grow together for 9 years under his care. The man however, arrives as he promised years ago, to take the promised twins. As the professor is hesitent to decide, he gives him a short time to make his decision. Overhearing the converstaion, the three girls are troubled. As the bothered triplets busies themselves with housework, Yue Jian accidentally falls into a pool of flammable liquid. Description On a stormy night, a mysterious man pays a visit to Professor Nan Gong's house. He gives him a box with embedded with the portrait of a girl which contains the girls's genes. He requests the professor to create twin children from the given genes and mentions that they must be homologous to the girl. He then informs him that after creating the twins, he must take care of them for a period of time, namely 9 years. The sisters will then be taken away by him and Mei Yue Yin will be injected into them. This statement causes the professor to be surprised. He asks the man about the legendary Mei Yue Yin which is known to be able to charm and control the demonic Bloodlines. The man in turn, brings up a prophecy which says that the demon Bloodlines will awaken 16 years later, which will cause the world to be in a chaos. They needed to be thoroughly prepared to avoid anything dangerous and thus, the twin girls were chosen to shoulder that responsibility. He ends the conversation informing the payment will be transferred to the professor's account and leaves, promising to meet again in 9 years. The professor then starts the procedure of creating the clones. One by one, he carefully brings out the two children. However, a fault in the system occurs which leaves him shocked. To his utter surprise, a third child is seen floating inside the tube. Slowly, 9 years passed away. The three girls grew up together under the professor's loving care. The professor notes about the three girls' dissimilarities even though they share the same genes. He notes Zhao Yan the first child as quite and alone however, excelles in everything else. The second child Xi Yan is noted for being cute and lively thus, adored by everyone. The third girl Yue Jian is noted for being adorable and kind hearted, however is a bit of an airhead. He then muses about Yue Jian's personality, wondering if it happenned due to her being the fault of the replication and the fact that she should not have been born. However, he dismisses the thought with the fact that she was already born thus she is also his daughter. One day, the three girls were playing outside when Yue Jian noticed an odd person looking at them from the shadows. He steps out and asks the girls where the professor's house is while Zhao Yan and the other two were on their guard with suspiscion. Zhao Yan asks him who he is to which he replies that he is an old acquaintance of the professor. The girls follow him and secretly eavesdrop on his conversation with their father. After exchanging greetings with the professor, he asks why there are three girls. The professor informs him about the fault in the system. The man reminds him that he can only bring two girls with him. He then gives him a box containing two mysterious serums. He informes the professor that these are called the 'Mei Yue Yin' and he must inject them inside the girls who are to go with him. He then proceeds to inform that the chosen girls will become the focus of public attention in a few years. They will be enrolled in the most prestigious academy of the city called the 'Sheng Pei Ren' academy and recieve the highest standard of education. They will also be given the status of a noble and their profiles will depict them as daughters of a mysterious aristocratic family. A member of the public assembly will visit them frequently and protect them in secret. He ends the conversation saying he will come to pick them up after 10 days and reminds him to make his decision by then. At night, Zhao Yan is worried about the Mei Yue Yin and the purpose of their birth. Xi Yan fantasizes about becoming a noble lady, going to a reputed academy and receiving special care. Yue Jian on the other hand, is seen sleeping peacefully. The next day, the professor leaves the girls to clean the experiment room and leaves for an errand. Zhao Yan and Xi Yan are visibly worried about his choice among the three. The care free Yue Jian notices and mentions that the two are not very talkative as of late. As they run out of bleach, Xi Yan asks Yue Jian to bring some. Yue Jian notices only a single bottle of bleach kept on a ramp over a pool of lava-like substance. A signboard is plastered at the entrance identifying it as flammable liquid and prohibiting anyone from entering. Yue Jian however, is unconcerned as there are barriers and brake paddles to prevent accidents. As she walks in and reaches out for the bottle, the brake paddle breaks and she falls in the pool. Fun Facts * The concept of Mei Yue Yin is probably loosely based on how Hunters become Imbued in Hunter: The Reckoning. * Yue Jian's birth is he first instance of destiny not following a set path before it, and a running theme throughout the storyline. In this case, instead of twins triplets are born. * It is also noted that despite having identical DNA, the three girls are not alike, with Yue Jian being having issues with her development. Though DNA controls a behaviour to a point, the experiences creatures go through separates them, the result is though the nature of the creatures is identical, their behaviours are not. In addition, also in real life births with 2 or more babies, often at least 1 baby who is weaker then the other(s) physically or mentally, even if the babies have identical DNA. Image Gallery Mei Yue Yin.png|Box of Mei Yue Yin the donor.png|The donor of their genes flowers.png|The flowers the three of them were named after 08.png|Growing up Category:Chapter